Where Holiness is Never Found
by Ruby Red1
Summary: Beyond's alone with a dead body and a issue to deal with...what better thing to think of then L? L/BB aka Beyond.


Where Holiness is Never Found

Beyond's staring at a dead body…again .It's not like it's the first time.

It won't be the last. Something is different this time he can't rip his eyes from the still pale body.

His hands are shaking as he rakes sharp nails over his scalp.

He feels…strange.

He claws at his coarse black hair trying to make it stop.

He's under a bed staring at the shell…it's a husk…it…

_It's L it's L….you loved him and you know it.._

That voice was not him…and that's not L….right…?

He slides closer checking.

No…not L…not this time…just a boy who looks a little like him

Beyond sighs.

_I am coming into the final time period...the one in a serial killers time span where he becomes helpless to the blood lust.._

Beyond licks his lips all this thinking of L..and killing.

He slides a long fingered hand down his waist band.

_My dark twin…how I.._ the thought is unfinished.

He bites his lip hard trying to get some control back but his body demands he do something.

He was hard from the second the blood hit his face…and now..

Growling he yanks his hand away from his hip bone where it had lay stroking teasing.

He won't do this …alone…helpless to lust…it's disgusting…

He viciously bites his hand over and over on the fleshy webbing between thumb and index finger.

It only makes him more aroused and Beyond twists his lips in a sneer at his own stupidity.

He rolls over on his stomach resting his sharp chin on the floor trying to think of something else.

He hates loosing after all.

He said he wouldn't think like this and he won't.

He won't think of sugery lips and a bloodless face.

Won..t..think of…that dammed hand is rubbing itself over his neck slowly raking nails in.

"If thy right hand offends thee…" He whispers.

It feels so hot under the dammed bed now…stuffy….he can't breathe…

He wipes the sweat form his face with the back of his hand his hair is sticking to his face.

That throbbing in his groin is like another heart beat.

He pants deeply his red eyes almost confused.

_This is wrong…I...don't lose control...just the thought of L...and.._

His cock twitches when L's name skitters over his mind…the stab of lust aches.

He's reaching down again like he doesn't have his own will.

Maybe he doesn't.

Those blood crusted hands slid over his jeans he doesn't make a sound as he wishes it wasn't his hand…but one just like it…

He grunts and slides himself out from under the bed flopping now on top of it.

He can smell the sheets…soap and musk…and copper…always…copper blood.

Beyond shudders out a soft exhale as he draws his knees up his black hair inky on his white skin.

The juxtaposition of his faint flush and closed eyes to his skinny bloody hands and sharp wince is almost inviting.

He undoes his fly slowly teasing down his boxers slightly.

His flat abs heave as he traces them with one long cool finger.

Then he's clawing ripping his pants in frenzy his pale legs kicking out of his jeans.

Bare from the waist down he brings a hand up to his lips and licks the palm running tongue over fingers.

His hand is slick with blood and spit.

He latches it onto his throbbing cock strokes the head softly his ink black eyes still shut long throat bared as he arches up like a cat.

The soft whimpers he sighs out are like any others his tongue darts out to taste his lips.

_L he haunts me…I'll never be free of him…bounds of hate..lust…was it love…_

He forces himself not to think about the night A died…both of them grieving…L only 2 years older..and L then for only three…

He had grabbed Beyond and his kiss was ravaging all tongue and teeth nipping hard fighting to dominate his mouth.

He moans as images and memories dance behind his eyes of L in the moonlight his mirror trashing under him incoherent with lust the curve of his spine as Beyond had shoved into him from behind his watching his smooth back arch and twist.

Need is a powerful master it grips Beyond harder just as he grips himself harder too.

A strangled gasp is hissed out he worries his lip with his teeth the bright pain making him like it more.

This thing is coming over him in a wave and he's going to give into it his stomach clenches slightly as he gets ready to be washed away they call it a death..for a reason.

He pants now lost and uncaring barely aware of anything his legs twitching one hand twisting the sheets hard as he slids his hand up and down.

"L…" just the one time out loud he says it but in his mind it's a chant.

Then a blinding light shoots over his eyes and he _**screams**_ as loudly as he makes others.

"L!"

"L…oh…uhh…"

He sighs and is going to wipe his hand…then he remembers reading blood has the same genetic code as cum.

He licks it off slowly, maybe he should do this more often.

Maybe next time with L…or…his dead body.

Whatever works.


End file.
